


Psychopath

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Psychopath

_Whenever and wherever you want. But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?_

_One psychopath …_

He knew River Song thought of herself as his bespoke psychopath, although he disagreed.

 _Socio_ path, perhaps, by human standards; they both were.

He assumed she was talking about herself. And him.

But she always knew things he didn’t, as he knew things she didn’t. The Library… no, none of that; that way lies despair.

But what if River knew what – _who_ – was coming?

What if the other psychopath to whom River referred was someone else?

What if she was _Clara_?


End file.
